Blazing Darkness: Unwanted Mistake
by BossKing109
Summary: Kimiko has always hated Jack Spicer. But what happens when she learns of the real him? JackxKimiko fluff. I call this pairing Blazing Darkness.


"Shroud of Shadows!" Kimiko whispered as she appeared in Jack Spicer's "lair" with the Fist of Tebigong, Ants in the Pants, Two Ton-Tunic, Eye of Dashi, and Juju Fly Trap.

Jack had "accidentally" pulled a prank on Kimiko, one that was really meant for Katnappe. Kimiko had sworn vengeance on the jerk ever since.

Kimiko heard noises and followed them. She saw the shadow of Jack, and got ready to use the Ants in the Pants Shen Gong Wu.

She leaped from her hiding space and was about to use the Wu until she witnessed something that shocked her.

Jack was standing on a chair and tying a rope from the ceiling and there was a hole created by the rope that could fit around Jack's neck. Jack began to write on a paper saying the words out loud.

"Dear Mom and Dad. I cannot live life like this any longer. You guys barely ever notice me or want to spend time with me. I have no friends, and I'm just lonely in my cold evil lab with robots that have no souls nor hearts. As you read this, I am probably dead. Not like you would care anyway…"

Kimiko couldn't believe this. She was starting to feel bad for Jack.

"…You can use my lab, or tear it down or turn it into something else while I'm gone. I don't really care. I shut down my lab including my inventions as they are all…failures…like me. A complete failure. Just an unwanted _mistake_…"

Jack had a difficult time writing down the words as tears slid down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve and continued.

"If you do not miss me, I will understand. After all, nobody cares about me. Chase thinks I'm a worm, Wuya and Katnappe hate me with all their hearts including the Xiaolin monks…"

Kimiko couldn't remember the last time Jack _ever _called the Dragons monks.

"My only regret for doing this is confessing to Kimiko my love for her…"

Kimiko's eyes widened.

"She's so beautiful. Amazing. Dazzling. Nice. Courageous. No wonder she was chosen as one of the monks. And I'm pretty sure all the guys at her hometown were drooling over her. But who could blame them?"

Kimiko was blushing at Jack's words. At Jack _Spicer's _words!

"But of course, she didn't love me back. She never did, never will. Not even after I commit this suicide. I'm pretty sure she'll want to celebrate after discovering I'm dead."

Kimiko felt her heart split in two. Sure she's always hated Jack but like _that_?

"Good-bye forever my parents. I love you and will miss you. Not that you will or ever will anyway. But don't feel guilty about this. I deserve this for all the things I've done."

_No you don't! _Kimiko wanted to scream but instead did so in her mind.

"Your former and dead son, Jack."

Jack finished the paper and taped it on his shirt. He put the rope around his neck and counted down.

"One…"

More tears slipped out of Kimiko's eyes.

"Two…"

Jack closed his eyes and prepared for his death.

"Three…"

Just as Jack knocked down the chair, Kimiko shouted, "EYE OF DASHI!"

Lightning shot from the Wu and tore through the rope before it could suffocate Spicer. The teenager fell to the ground and looked up in surprise as Kimiko walked towards him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jack stared at her. Why did she care?

He turned around so he didn't have to look at her. "Thanks…but you shouldn't have done that. I don't deserve to live…"

"Yes you do!" Kimiko protested. "It's true you've done evil things and you don't have anybody who loves you but committing suicide isn't the answer!"

"Then what is?!" Jack shouted at her frustrated. "No one cares about me! Everyone thinks I'm a failure! Even my family!"

Jack covered his face with hands and sobbed. Kimiko tried comforting him.

"Jack…"

"No! Don't look at the face of complete shame and dishonor to this world! I am a disgrace!"

Kimiko sighed and put her hands on her hips. "That's enough Jack! Stop saying that! You're not a disgrace!" she told him firmly.

She sat him down on a table with him and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack nodded and began to tell her all about his past.

When he finished, Kimiko was speechless. He had such a sad childhood. He was abused, bullied, unloved, used, betrayed, beaten, disowned, never appreciated.

_Well today that's gonna stop! _thought Kimiko.

"I'm sorry for all the things that's happened to you, Jack." exclaimed Kimiko. "Don't be. I deserved it all." Jack said. Kimiko's lips trembled.

"D-do you…want to…j-join the…temple…?"

Jack looked at her and looked back at the floor.

"I wouldn't be welcome there. I'm just a stupid, cold heartless monster that she be sent back to 'H' where he was born in."

"You were not born there and you're not ever going there either!" Kimiko argued. Silence filled the room until Jack asked,

"Kim…do you think I'm an unwanted mistake…?"

"_No_," Kimiko replied immediately and sternly. "Don't you ever say that! I will personally beat anybody who calls you that!"

"Even your friends? You'd beat them even though it would be for no reason because they'd be correct?"

"I might not beat them, but I'll give them a little piece of my mind. And they would definitely _not _be right."

Jack smiled slyly. "Thanks, Kimiko." Kimiko smiled. "No problem. Oh, and aren't you gonna ask me?"

"What?"

"To go out with you, silly."

Jack's face turned from pale to tomato red. "Oh…um…Kimiko Tohomiko…will you got out with me…?

"I'll think about it,"

Jack frowned and looked at the floor again disappointed. Kimiko sighed and playfully punched his shoulder. "I was kidding, dude. Don't go all depressed on me again. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Jack beamed. "Yeah," "But what about Raimundo?"

"Him? I only like him as a friend. Even though he'll probably be jealous for like at least five months he'll cool off and accept it…hopefully."

"Cool. So…now what?"

"We'll go to the temple and ask if you can join us. Master Fung's _bound _to find _some _good in that heart of gold of yours."

Jack blushed and followed Kimiko out of this house.

Dojo came from the sky supersized. "Well it's about-"

He stopped when he saw Kimiko and Jack holding hands.

"Umm…"

Kimiko explained everything that happened. Dojo gave her thumbs up, nodding understandingly and gave the new couple a ride.

"Oh. And you're not gonna need this anymore." Kimiko removed the suicide note on Jack's shirt when she noticed it. "I don't know…" Jack hesitated.

Kimiko glared at him. Jack grinned. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

Kimiko threw the paper away and hugged Jack resting her head on his chest. "Good. Do _not _ever scare me like that ever again, you moron. You almost pulled a pretty dumb stunt back there."

"You think Master Fung will really let me join you guys?"

"He better. Or else we won't be able to tell them we're dating now."

"You know, I already got a good idea for our first date tonight."

"Great. It just better not be a chick flick."

"It isn't,"

Kimiko kissed Jack on the cheek. "Good. Because if it was I'd be scarred for life."

"Hey!" Dojo spoke up, hurt by Kimiko's insult on chick flicks. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"About us being together or the chick flick?" Jack asked.

"The chick flick…"

"No," Jack and Kimiko answered and laughed as Dojo pouted.

"What a dojo!" Kimiko cackled.

**My first Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction with no crossover! PM me if you want a sequel which I just might make anyway.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**-BossKing109**

**P.S: This didn't turn out very "short" as it was supposed to so sorry about that.**


End file.
